


Moan For Me

by Starkisms



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Smut, this is my first smut ik it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkisms/pseuds/Starkisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol doesn't like it when he can't hear your moans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moan For Me

   The faint touch of his lips on your throat make you shiver, which doesn't go unnoticed as you can feel him smile against your skin. His hands travel down your sides slowly, stopping at your hips for a moment, squeezes hard, and then goes down to grip your thighs. He's still kissing your neck, but this time he's adding tongue and teeth into the mix, licking a hot trail from the side of your neck to right below your ear, sucking and biting into the skin harshly, then soothing it with his tongue. You try to hold back the moans that are desperately trying to escape your mouth, which, evidently, Chanyeol doesn't like, so he does something about it.

   "You know I don't like it when you hold back those sounds, baby. C'mon, let daddy hear you moan."

You whimper quietly, shutting your eyes tightly because now he's grinding against you, breathing harshly into your ear. 

   "Not what I wanted, baby girl, you know daddy wants you louder than that. You don't want me to have to spank you, do you? Or would you like that? Daddy spanking you over his knee, making you beg for more, for me to go harder."

This is what caused you to whine, spreading your legs wider and canting your hips up to meet his thrusts.

   "Please, daddy, please, I want more."

   "That's all you had to say, princess."

**Author's Note:**

> my first smutty thing I've ever written, I know it's bad but I hope you enjoy it anyways! you can follow me on Tumblr and twitter if you'd like, I'll always follow back! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @bashfulbaek  
> Tumblr: heavenlybaek


End file.
